nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Labour Party
The Labour Party, also simply called Labour, is a left-aligned progressive political party in Lovia. The party was founded in September 2011 as a breakaway of the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist), another leftist party, and was later joined in October by the Social Democratic Party and the Working Families Party, who had been discussing a leftist coalition before the party was created by Villanova. The Labour Party also controls the most seats in the 2011 Second Congress, with a total of twenty seats. In addition to the leftist and progressive ideology of the party, environmentalism and labour rights are also strongly supported. The party is also allied with several other leftist parties, including the CPL.nm, among others. The current leader of the party is Marcus Villanova, the Prime Minister of Lovia, who has been the chairman since the party's founding. Other members include Justin Abrahams (Secretary of Energy and Environment), Judy Almore (Secretary of Welfare and former PM), Anthony Day and Steven Robinson. All of these people are MOTCs for the party. James Torres, famous for fighting in the Lovian Civil War in support of the government, is also a member of the party, and has expressed interest in becoming an MOTC next election. History After Marcus Villanova broke away from the CPL.nm's communist views he founded the Socialist Progressive Party which lasted very shortly. Justin Abrahams former leader of the SDP asked Villanova to form one large political party. In a open forum for all parties, chaired by Abrahams and Villanova, the Working Families Party decided to join the new Labour Party, which main purpose is to "Protect Labour Unions and the Middle Class." Officially, the party was founded on December 11, 2011. The formation was between the following: * Socialist Progressive Party * Social Democratic Party * Working Families Party Politics Party image Symbolism Platform Abortion * The Labour Party will support any law giving women their full rights to choose in their interests. * Our party wants a National Health Care service, but does not want abortions to be covered by the government, or just a part of the price covered for low income families. Asylum and Immigration * The Labour Party promotes any law supporting a limited immigration policy, but would still allow a good amount of people into the country. * Asylum will be limited to about 175 people a year, mainly from war and poverty stricken nations. Budget and Debt/Economic Mangement/Tax Policy * The policy of the Labour Party on the role of Government spending, is to spend to help the people in the country and invest in Infrastructure, Social Security, NHS, Welfare, and other Government Jobs. * The Party also believes that these should be offset with Revenue and other incomes. * The Party has members which have already promoted the LSCA which creates millions of revenue each year and have also created revenue by using tourism. * The Party believes the role of Government is not to prohibit the lifes of people but to make it better with social programs and such. * The Party would like to adpot a national lottery, most of the money going to various charities but some going to the government, * The party would like to implement, along with the other revenues, these Taxes: Income, Insurance, VAT, Corporation, Capital Gains, Tobacco, Wine and Beer tax, Stamp tax, Inheritance Tax, Gas and Gas related Tax, and Property Tax. * The Party supports large regulation on all banks so people aren't harmed, and some regulation on large companies to make sure they play by the rules. Education * The Labour Party endorses a fully funded Public school education, with actual learning standards. * The Party would like to fully re-do the Lovian Public school system. Environment * The Party will support any law that protects the environment. * In the business side of the Environment, The party supports: ** Renewables like, Solar panels, Hyroelectric Energy, and Wind turbines ** A small tax on cars that use gas, and a small rebate on Electric/eco Cars. ** A tax on all forign oils that enter the country. Gay Rights/Civil Rights * The Party fully supports Gay Rights, and supports any bill for full equality. Law and Order/Military/National Security * The Party supports a large draft of more policemen in the force. * The party is fully against UNLOR or any such force. * The Party wants to train policemen in combat in case of an emergency. * There is no current threat to National Security and no action should be taken. NHS * There should a fully governmental Healthcare service for all citizens in Lovia. * This should be paid through progressive taxation. * This also includeds Social Security and Medicare which promotes and protects the NHS for senoirs. Unemployment/Post Offices * The unemployment rate will be relinqueshed by the plans set out before and hiring of many unemployed people. * The Governments main plain, other than those set out before, is to nationalize all private post offices in Lovia and create one large Post Office, since air mail is still a thriving force in Lovia. * The progressive taxation of all companies allows for small companies and neighborhood businesses to hire people. Members (Years in Congress) * Marcus Villanova (2010-) * Andrew Villanova (2011-) * Steven Robinson (2011-) * Emily Villanova (2011-) * Joseph Yorn (2011-) * Thomas Schweitzer (2011-) * Thomas Inouye (2011-) * Danny Villanova (2011-) * Alyssa C. Red (2012-) * Jimmy Walton (2012-) * Stephen Grimsley (2012-) * ... Category:Political party